doctor_who_collectorsfandomcom-20200216-history
The Rescue
You might be looking for The Rescue & The Romans (VHS). In 2009, The Rescue & The Romans was released on DVD. It contained the following stories: *The Rescue *The Romans United Kingdom release Cover blurb The TARDIS gains a new crew member then travels back in time to Nero's Rome in these two classic adventures starring William Hartnell as the Doctor! Special features *Commentaries: The Rescue - by William Russell (Ian Chesterton), Christopher Barry (Director) and Raymond Cusick (Designer), moderated by Toby Hadoke; The Romans - by William Russell (Ian Chesterton), Nick Evans (Didius), Barry Jackson (Ascaris) and Christopher Barry (Director), moderated by Toby Hadoke *Mounting The Rescue - Cast and crew look back on the making of The Rescue, featuring actors William Russell (Ian), Maureen O'Brien (Vicki) and Ray Barrett (Bennett) *What Has 'The Romans' Ever Done For Us? - Actors, crew and historians look at both the reality and fantasy behind the story of The Romans *Roma Parva ('Little Rome') - Christopher Barry demonstrates the use of a model of the set *Dennis Spooner: Wanna Write a Television Series? - A look at writer Dennis Spooner's work on Doctor Who *Girls! Girls! Girls!: The 1960s - An affectionate look back at the sixties Who-Girls *Blue Peter - The team hold a Roman banquet in the studio *Radio Times Billings - Listings from Radio Times (PDF DVD-ROM) *Raymond Cusick's original design drawings (PDF DVD-ROM) *Photo Galleries *Production Information Subtitles *Digitally remastered picture and sound quality Specifications *Subtitles: English *Region: 2+4 PAL *Aspect ratio: 4:3 *Running time: 176 mins approx Notes *This release originally came with 2 individual cases inside a box Users who have this in their collection Australian release Cover blurb The TARDIS gains a new crew member then travels back in time to Nero's Rome in these two classic adventures starring William Hartnell as the Doctor! Special features *Commentaries: The Rescue - by William Russell (Ian Chesterton), Christopher Barry (Director) and Raymond Cusick (Designer), moderated by Toby Hadoke; The Romans - by William Russell (Ian Chesterton), Nick Evans (Didius), Barry Jackson (Ascaris) and Christopher Barry (Director), moderated by Toby Hadoke *Mounting The Rescue - Cast and crew look back on the making of The Rescue, featuring actors William Russell (Ian), Maureen O'Brien (Vicki) and Ray Barrett (Bennett) *What Has 'The Romans' Ever Done For Us? - Actors, crew and historians look at both the reality and fantasy behind the story of The Romans *Roma Parva ('Little Rome') - Christopher Barry demonstrates the use of a model of the set *Dennis Spooner: Wanna Write a Television Series? - A look at writer Dennis Spooner's work on Doctor Who *Girls! Girls! Girls!: The 1960s - An affectionate look back at the sixties Who-Girls *Blue Peter - The team hold a Roman banquet in the studio *Radio Times Billings - Listings from Radio Times (PDF DVD-ROM) *Raymond Cusick's original design drawings (PDF DVD-ROM) *Photo Galleries *Production Information Subtitles *Digitally remastered picture and sound quality Specifications *Subtitles: English *Region: 4 PAL *Aspect ratio: 4:3 *Running time: 176 mins approx Notes *This release originally came with 2 individual cases inside a box *The individual cases are as follows: The Rescue and The Romans Users who have this in their collection *Tardis1963 United States release Cover blurb Special features Specifications *Subtitles: English *Region: 1 NTSC *Aspect ratio: 4:3 *Running time: Users who have this in their collection Category:Doctor Who DVD's Category:Items starring or written by William Hartnell Category:Items starring or written by William Russell Category:Items starring or written by Maureen O'Brien Category:Items starring or written by Jacqueline Hill Category:Items starring or written by Peter Purves Category:Items starring or written by Carole Ann Ford Category:Items starring or written by Anneke Wills Category:Items starring or written by Deborah Watling Category:Items starring or written by Jean Marsh Category:Items starring or written by Frazer Hines Category:Items produced by BBC DVD Category:Items produced by 2 Entertain Category:Items produced by ABC DVD Category:Items produced by BBC Video Worldwide Category:DVD's with a U rating Category:DVD's with a G rating